I'm Home
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil comes home from being at Florida for a week. He realizes that Dan wasn't able to cope without him and promises not to leave again.


Phil's been gone for a week. A whole week.

A week was too long for Dan. Dan could barely last a day without Phil. Did Phil really think that Dan was going to survive a whole week without him? Of course he wouldn't. Dan's strong but he's not that strong.

Dan promised Phil that he would try his best to keep himself together but after two days of Phil being gone…He felt like he was losing it. Dan even slept in Phil's bed. That's how much he missed him.

But now, it was finally the day that Phil was finally coming home. Dan had stayed up all night. He was too excited about Phil coming home. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried to. The morning had passed and Dan was now almost panicking. He was having a breakdown and he just wanted to see Phil. He knew that Phil could walk into the door at any moment.

It was around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Phil still wasn't home.

Dan was lying on his back in the middle of the hallway and was staring at the ceiling. He had his phone lying next to him, just in case. Dan hadn't moved a single muscle. He just lay there. He knew he probably looked pathetic but he didn't care. He missed his boyfriend.

Phil had finally walked up to the apartment door. He slowly opened the door and smiled as he walked in. He dropped his suitcase on the floor. He walked up the stairs. He didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to see Dan. They had Skyped each other every single day but it wasn't the same. He wanted to see Dan and he wanted to be able to hold his hand and cuddle him and kiss him in person. Dan turned to the hallway and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Dan was lying in the hallway. Dan hadn't even heard him.

"Are you comfortable down there?" Phil asked. Dan jumped as soon as he heard the voice. He looked up and gasped when he saw Phil. Phil laughed at him.

"Jesus Christ, Phil! You could have warned me that you were coming home!" Dan yelled.

"Nice to see you too, love." Phil said. Phil walked over to him. Dan frowned.

"What are you on about? I am happy to see you! I've literally been waiting all day!" Dan said. Phil reached down and pulled Dan up from the floor. Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and hugged him.

"All day?" Phil asked. "Don't you have a video that needs to be filmed?" He asked.

"You're much more important than a silly video." Dan said. Phi smiled and hugged Dan back. Dan closed his eyes. He had missed feeling Phil's warmth. "I missed you so fucking much." Dan said. His eyes began to water up.

"Dan." Phil said. He pulled away from the hug. He looked at Dan and frowned when he saw Dan's eyes were watering up. "Don't cry." Phil said as he whipped away a tear that fell out of Dan's eyes. "I'm home now." Phil said calmly.

"I…I tried to distract myself and to entertain myself while you were gone but…A week is too long." Dan said.

"I know." Phil said. "I felt the exact same way." He said. "As much as I loved being in Florida but I wish you could have been there with me." He said. "It wasn't as fun being there without you." Phil said. He sighed. Dan nodded.

"Well, one of us had to stay behind and look after the house and do the radio show." Dan said.

"I know I already told you but you did brilliant." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I didn't. I was crap at it." Dan said. "It would have been much better with you being there beside me." He said.

"Dan, are you kidding me? You're much better at the radio show. I always press wrong buttons." Phil said.

"Yeah, but you're so much better at talking to people than me. I always freeze up and forget what I'm supposed to say." Dan said. He sighed. Phil frowned.

"You did fine." Phil said. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're home." Dan said. Phil laughed and hugged him again.

"It's really good to be home." Phil said. Dan smiled. He looked at Phil and kissed him, keeping his arms wrapped around him. Dan didn't want to let him go. Phil immediately kissed him back. Dan looked at him when the kiss ended.

"Promise you'll never go away for that long again?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"I promise." Phil said. "And I know it's harder for you to be alone here when I'm gone." He said.

"Sometimes it makes me feel pathetic that I have to have you here." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"It's okay, Dan. You don't have to feel like that." Phil said. "Next time I go to Florida…I'm bringing you with me."

"Sounds good to me." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"I'm tired." Phil said. He sighed. "Jet lag is going to kill me." He said. "I know I just got home but do you mind if I take a nap?" He asked. Dan shook his head.

"Of course not." Dan said. "But only if I can join you." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"You were up all night last night, weren't you?" He asked.

"I might have been." Dan said. "But it's not for what you think! It's because I was excited for you to come home."

"Aw, Dan." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Dan said. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and they went to Phil's bedroom. Phil looked up and was surprised when he saw that his bed was messy. He looked over at Dan. Dan blushed. Phil laughed.

"Really Dan?" Phil asked. Dan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"I'm going to get changed." Phil said. Dan nodded. Phil gave him another kiss. Dan smiled.

Dan climbed into Phil's bed as he waited for Phil to get changed. Dan crawled under the covers and then he pulled out his phone and went through his twitter. He smiled when he saw that Phil had tweeted about being home.

Dan waited for about 10 minutes before Phil finally walked back into the room. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil. Phil walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. He got under the covers next to Dan. Dan reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and immediately kissed him back. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer as they kissed. Dan finally pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath.

"I'm really glad you're home." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"I know it. I love you." Phil said. Dan returned the smile.

"I love you too, Phil." Dan said. He slid down and cuddled up next to Phil. Phil chuckled. "Goodnight." Dan said.

"Goodnight, Dan." Phil said. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


End file.
